Blessings
by Goldenxtopaz
Summary: Brandon Shields. The most successful footballer player ever known. He lived a luxurious life that one could only dream of, until one day someone showed up at his door, someone he never knew about...that changed his life forever. His daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited to start my first story. I use to have an account called goldentopaz but i forgot my password so i'm starting again. This story idea has been in my head for a long time so i thought why not have a go. This chapter is on the short side but i promise it will start getting longer as i continue on. If you have any ideas or even constructive criticism please review! Hope you like it!**

**Also, side note this was inspired by the story "game plan"**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: if your already read this chapter when it was first published (June 22nd) i fixed this chapter up and added a bit more too it, so I recommend you re read this. Also I'll try my best to get the next chapter finished by the end of the week :)**

* * *

The crowd went wild as he scored a goal at the last 34 seconds of the match. Almost everyone was standing up, screaming and cheering for the winning team, as the scoreboard changed from 2-2 to 2-3. Well...almost everyone except the fans of the opposing team, who unfortunately lost. They just sat there dispirited, as they watched the rest of the crowd burst out with excitement and happiness. They continued to cheer and started chanting the name of the person who scored the winning goal. The person who always led the whole team to victory.

_Brandon Shields._

The captain of the team. He was no doubt one of the best soccer players in America, in fact he was seen as one of the best in the world.(1) Many guys aspire to be like him, to be as successful and as talented as him. Not only that but he was a very attractive man that every girl fell in love with.

His eyes were like pools of chocolate with flickers of gold and his hair was a dark shade of brown that was always styled messily, yet it somehow made him even more good looking than he already was. He had an athletic built and a jawline sharp enough that it could cut. But there was one thing about him that made people love him. His smile. People would always comment on his smile saying it's a 'million dollar smile'. He was just perfect.

There he stood in the middle of the pitch as _that smile _formed on his lips, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. He was proud of himself since he scored that goal which made them win. His eyes scanned the crowd, noticing how most of them cheered for him. Running across the pitch he punched the air, full of happiness because of their win. Without warning he was tackled to the ground by five people; Sky, Riven, Timmy, Nabu and Helia. His best friends. Not only were they his best friends but they were also in his soccer team.

They all shared the same passion for soccer when they were kids. In fact that's how they met, at a soccer club when they were 6. Well except for Timmy, his mum forced him to go to the club. Though he hated it at first, he realised that it was as fun as using his computer and all that technology stuff.

They all wished to become professional soccer players, even Timmy. Luckily enough their wish came true when in high school they were spotted by scouts, who offered each one of them a place at one of the top colleges for soccer and so here they are now, winning yet another game.

"Brandon Shields has scored the winning goal!" The commentator yelled, which was amplified by the speakers. Everyone went wild and continued to scream out of happiness.

"I can't believe it! We won!" Nabu yelled, sitting up. The rest of the football team joined them, expressing their happiness and praising Brandon for his last goal. Brandon laughed at his friends enthusiasm. He was proud of himself and his friends. All the training and hard work that they endured everyday paid off, as they were granted a spot in the semi finals.

After the football match Brandon and the rest of his football team claimed their trophy and spoke at the press conference and to tv reporters for a few hours. The press were always obsessed with them, asking them details about their match and about their lives. The guys were always the centre of attention and no one could not know who they were. As much as he loved his job as a professional soccer player he couldn't deny the fact that the interviews and talking to reporters and press was kind of boring and tiring.

* * *

It was now 8.35pm, to celebrate their win the guys decided to head to a party hosted by one of their old college mates. They were currently in Brandon's penthouse getting ready. Correction: Brandon was getting ready. He was currently running hair gel through his hair, shaping it to the way he wanted it.

"Will you hurry up already. Brandon why do you need that much hair gel!" Riven sighed. He slouched down into Brandon's sofa, getting irritated by the amount of time his friend has already wasted.

"You can't just rush someone Riven." Brandon replied nonchalantly. He was used to seeing a moody Riven, in fact sometimes he enjoyed seeing his friend irritated from time to time. "Musa's going to be there Riv, so be happy!"

"Shut up." Riven mumbled.

"Both of you just shut up and let's get going." Nabu spoke up.

"Fine"

Brandon finally did his hair, it was styled in its usually messy way but he still looked very handsome. He grabbed his jacket and sighed, "I'm done Riven, you happy now." He sarcastically smiled.

"Very much." Riven said, rolling his eyes.

Just as they were about to leave there was a ring from Timmy's phone, causing the guys-especially Riven-to groan in frustration as they wasted more time.

"Who's that?" Sky sighed

Timmy shrugging his shoulders, fished the phone out of his pocket and answered immediately. It was a rather long call, with Timmy only responding with short replies. After a while he finally said goodbye and ended the call.

"Long story short we can't go to the party." He simply stated, whilst putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Riven mumbled, sick and tired of this long day already.

The rest of the guys were puzzled on what Timmy said. "Why not?" Helia asked.

"It was Michael. He said we've been invited to some formal party hosted by some important guy, I don't know who though and we have to go." He sighed.

The boys groaned in frustration for the umpteenth time. Michael was their manger, who always told them what to do and what events they should attend and all that nonsense. They had to listen to what Michael tells them to do as he always says 'he knows best'. The guys were still young adults, 26 and 27 to be exact, and Michael was like a father figure to them, helping them through their whole soccer career. (2)

"Why can't we miss it just this once. Those parties are so dead." Riven begged. Out of all the guys Riven hated attending these formal events and parties, they didn't interest him at all. He preferred going to clubs and 'normal' parties with other people his age.

Though Riven hated it the most, all the guys couldn't help but dislike it too but not as much as Riven. To be fair they were still young adults, who are use to going to parties and clubs that are loud, fun and crazy, so it was normal for them to find these events boring. But at the same time they knew it was a good chance to meet and socialise with new people.

"As much as I want to say yes, we can't it will lead to a bad impression." Nabu replied.

Brandon swung an arm around Riven's shoulder. "Come on it won't be that bad." He smiled.

* * *

"You were saying?" Riven muttered, facing Brandon. Brandon sheepishly grinned at the fact that he thought it wouldn't be so bad going to this 'party' but the moment he stepped in the room he knew it was going to be boring.

All he could see was people talking and a few people enjoying the very posh classical music being performed. That's it. This was the party...just socialising with others about jobs and business and all that boring stuff.

Sky leaned against the bar, taking a sip from his drink. "I'm sure it will get better later on."

"I could've been with Musa right now and Sky you could've been with Bloom at the party. You and I both know that's better than this so called party." Riven responded bluntly.

"True"

Brandon, paying no attention to the two guys next to him, ran a hand through his brown locks, scanning the groups of people in the room. He had no idea where the rest of his friends were but he knew they were probably enjoying their time here, unlike himself Sky and Riven. His eyes fell upon a tall and slim woman, who had jet black shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes. She was indeed very beautiful and Brandon being the typical flirt he was, knew this was his one and only chance to get to know her. Her ice blue eyes met with his and she gave him a small wave. That was his cue.

"I don't know about you boys but I'm gonna go get myself a girl." Brandon smirked, nodding his head towards the girl. Riven and Sky glanced at the beautiful woman and rolled their eyes. They were use to Brandon flirting with numerous amount of girls. He did have a few girlfriends from time to time, the longest only lasted 6 months. Sometimes girls would even compete to see who could be with him for the longest. But the thing that Riven and Sky knew about Brandon was that even though he flirted with and dated girls he was never really serious with them. He thought he could love someone but Sky and Riven knew he couldn't because _his heart was still in the hands of someone else. Someone who left him 7 years ago..._

* * *

**(****1)****I'm British so technically it's called football, but because this story is set in America, California to be precise I decided to go with soccer as it would make more sense.**

**(2)I did reply to one of the reviews saying Brandon was 27 but I changed it to 26 to make him seem more younger. I still put down 27 as some of the other guys are that age.**

**First chapter done! Very simple and short, i'm just starting slow and it will build up. I know I was suppose to post the second chapter but I wanted to add a little bit more to this chapter and fix it up. The second chapter will be posted by the end of the week I hope.**

**Also can you guys please review what to call their football team, I have no idea!**

**I'm so happy to start this journey on writing my first story with you all!**

-Goldenxtopaz


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter was kind of hard to write, I rewrote it like three times as it's more of a filler chapter as the next one will start to build up the story.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you've already read the first chapter from when I first published the story, I recommend you re read it as I added more to it.**

**Let's get on with the story :)**

* * *

Brandon ran his hands through his brown locks as he was about to approach the black haired female. Riven and Sky took note of the way Brandon acted, which was that he seemed rather calm. Brandon was never one to overthink or panic when it came to speaking to girls. He could easily have a conversation with anyone, without getting nervous or awkward. He was such a charmer when it came to the ladies, unlike his friend Timmy, who would automatically go into panic mode when it came to speaking with girls.

"Talk to you boys later." Brandon said, flashing his smile.

"Wait I thought you were with Sophia?" Sky asked, with a confused look plastered on his face.

Sophia. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She was stunning, with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. Brandon had met her at a party, hosted by a mutual friend and from that day on they spent everyday together. They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend but it was obvious that they liked each other., which was a shock to his friends as they knew Brandon held this reputation of being a player, they did not expect him to fall for this girl. The public thought they were perfect together and thought they should make it official, but that idea faded away when they ended things. Sophia told Brandon she was going to move away to pursue her dreams as a writer and they knew a long distant relationship wouldn't work out.

"Oh yeah...we mutually agreed to end it last week. It didn't really work out." Brandon replied. His eyes were filled with an emotion that the guys couldn't decipher, which was really odd as Sky and Riven knew Brandon really well,since they were the closest to him out of the rest of the boys. They couldn't tell if he was upset or not. His face was a blank canvas.

"Really!" Riven's eyes lit up, in what seemed to be happiness and relief. Sky who noticed this, elbowed him in the stomach, causing the magenta haired man to grunt in pain.

The reason why Riven was happy about this 'break up' was because he hated Sophia. She had a vibe to her that he didn't like. She was always happy and bubbly, it was a bit too much and Riven thought it seemed fake, like she was putting on an act. But he didn't want to say anything to his friend, as he realised how much he cared for her and how happy he was with her. Riven had never seen his friend this happy with a girl since a long time ago, when his heart was broken by someone who truly loved. But from that day on Brandon was never serious with any girls, he would just lead them on or simply flirt but that all changed when Sophia came along.

Brandon raised his perfectly defined brow at Riven's odd behaviour, but simply shrugged it off.

"So are you just going to move on just like that?" Sky asked, though he knew the answer to the question.

"Yep, I've got a lovely lady waiting for me." He replied, whilst looking at the direction of the blue eyed female, who caught his attention earlier on.

Brandon approached the girl without a hesitation, leaving his two friends standing by the bar.

"Well that was quick." Sky mumbled.

To say Sky and Riven was shocked would be an understatement. They knew Brandon more than he knew himself. He was bound to move on to another girl, it was just the way he acted. However, on this occasion they were surprised that their friend was already moving on. They knew how much he liked Sophia but he didn't show any signs of hurt and pain after their 'break up' and they were really confused as to why he's already cracking on with another girl.

"You can say that again." Riven replied. "Sky, I've never said this to anyone before but I miss the old Brandon."

A frown appeared on Sky's face, as he nodded in agreement. Sky let out a deep sigh, "Do you think he still loves her?"

"Who? Sophia?"

"No, you know who..." Sky began but slowly trailed off.

Riven turned to face his blonde friend,"I don't know man...I don't know..."

"I think he-" Sky started but got cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey lads!" Nabu smiled. "This party is so dope."

Sky and Riven looked at each other and then back at their friend with a puzzled look. Were they even at the same party?

"Yeah...sure it is." Riven replied. "Where's Timmy?"

"He's on the phone with Tecna about technology of course." Helia said. "Where's Brandon?"

"Ah let me guess. He's with a girl right now isn't he." Nabu said.

"Bingo." Sky laughed, pointing toward a certain direction, where Brandon was. He was sitting down with the female, but he seemed bored out of his mind. His hands were cupped underneath his chin as his eyes wandered around the room. The girl, who didn't notice Brandon's boredom, seemed happy as she continued to ramble on.

"Well...he looks happy..." Nabu sarcastically added.

"Hey guys." A voice cut in their conversation. They all turned around to see their friend Timmy walk towards them. "I was on the phone to Tec, she asked if we wanted to come over to the girl's apartment."

Smiles emerged on all of their faces-even Riven- as they get to spend some time with their girlfriends.

"Weren't they at the party?" Helia asked, referring to the party they originally planned to go to.

"Yeah, but they left early." Timmy responded.

"Alright let's get Brandon and ditch this party boys." Riven grinned.

* * *

"...and I have two younger sisters named Kacy and Celine and an elder brother named Zac. We are a very close family, we do everything together. This year we are going to Japan for Christmas. Can you imagine a white Christmas, it's going to be amazing since it never snows here in California."

"...that's nice..." Brandon murmured.

Brandon was sitting down, listening to the girl named Christina go on about her whole life. When he first approached her everything was smooth sailing until he asked her about herself and she kept going on and on. So far he knows where she lives, her favourite food, the names of her three cats and now her family life.

He was confused as to why she couldn't tell that he wasn't interested anymore. Though it sounds rude, he even let out a few sighs but the girl didn't realise that she was killing the poor guy.

"Also I-" She continued to ramble on, but was sharply cut off by a deep voice, which was familiar to Brandon.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Brandon to go."

Brandon's eyes lit up in delight and relief as he saw his five best friends standing in front of him. He made a mental reminder to thank them a million times.

"Umm...but the party is just beginning." Christina spoke up.

Brandon rolled his eyes without her noticing "Sorry I've got to get up early for soccer practice." He lied.

"THE Brandon Shields, known to party all night and have fun all day has to go sleep at 10pm?" She questioned, putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh yeah...soccer comes first." He sheepishly laughed.

Riven sighed in frustration, he just wanted to leave already. "Look we have to go, so goodbye!" He bluntly said, dragging Brandon away without letting the girl reply, who just sat there arms crossed and a pout on her face.

The rest of the guys trailed behind them, laughing at the situation.

"I owe you guys big time, thanks for that." Brandon sighed in relief.

"Yeah you're going to clean my locker tomorrow in return." Riven smirked. Brandon glared at Riven. Out of everything he chose that. Everyone knew Riven's locker was something they should stay away from. It was disgusting and such a mess, with old pizza boxes in there as well as his gym clothes that hasn't been washed in like three weeks.

"Can we just go home now?" Brandon sighed like a little kid. He was exhausted after that long game they played on the field and then the party, all he wanted to do was go home, which is odd as Brandon usually loved to stay up late and party.

"The girls invited us to their place. Want to come?" Helia asked.

Brandon shook his head, "Nah not today."

Brandon would usually say yes to hanging out with the girls, they were like his little sisters. However, he didn't feel like it today, he just wanted to go home.

* * *

Brandon unlocked the door to his penthouse. He walked in and was instantly greeted by his little bulldog.

"Hey Spike, what's going on buddy." Brandon smiled. Brandon grabbed a treat from a jar shaped like a soccer ball. Spiked barked and Brandon threw the cookie to him which he easily caught.

"That's my boy." He smiled.

Brandon sat down on his sofa and sighed. He looked around the room. It was massive and lavish. It had everything one could possibly want; a flat screen tv, arcade game machines one side of the wall was clear glass, which showed a killer view of the city the list can go on. He had everything.

He was happy wasn't he? He was a famous soccer player, living a luxurious life. People would die to have a life like this. But something was missing in his life, but he never dared to admit it. He convinced himself day after day that he was happy living like this, alone with his dog with no one bothering him.

He was wrong. He wasn't happy. There was something missing in his life that will soon come and fill the empty whole in his heart.

* * *

**Done! I can't lie this chapter is pretty short and not very interesting. But I promise it's going to get better as we go on. I'm really excited to start the next chapter, as it's where all the drama begins.**

**Please please please do review, give me ideas or constructive criticism. It will help me a lot. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

-**Goldenxtopaz**


	3. Author note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hey guys! I'm back.**

**I want to start off by apologising for not updating my story. I've just started my summer holidays around 2 weeks ago and I thought that I will finally have the time to start writing more chapters and uploading it as soon as possible. I genuinely thought I was going to be chilling this summer but it turns out I have a lot of college stuff to sort out. Can you believe I have to do an exam the first day back for one of my subjects:(**

**My point is I haven't had the time to write or update my story. But I also feel like my story isn't good enough and I know it's only 2 chapters but I honestly feel like they aren't the best. They are quite short and lack detail. I've also been having serious writer's block to the point where I think there is no hope with this story and no point in continuing it. I do have all the ideas but they are scrambled in my head. I know what I want to write but I don't know HOW to write it if that makes any sense.**

**This is just the beginning of writing my stories, but I want them to be good and enjoyable. I want to to take some time to evaluate the whole story idea and I need to actually plan each chapter instead of jumping into it. I really do want to continue this story so please bare with me as I get my head around this all.**

**I want to plan my whole story out first and when it is ready I will finally update the next chapter which is where the story will actually begin. I hope you all understand my dilemma and please do review some ideas and thoughts -anything that will help me out.**

**Hopefully the next time I post will be the next chapter :)**

**Have a good holiday!**

**-Goldenxtopaz**


End file.
